


2 Daddies 1 Baekhyun

by Xingbaeks



Series: Ko-Fi Support Drabbles~ [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddies, Drabble, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome, dirty - Freeform, kaibaekxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Baekhyun finds himself in some trouble.





	2 Daddies 1 Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> drabble for a ko-fi donator ♡ 
> 
> This gets explicit, really nsfw, threesome!!

Baekhyun heard the doorbell ring but ignored it and continued to fill up the bath with warm water. 

 

_ Ring, ring.  _

 

His cellphone started ringing, Baekhyun sighed and got up.  _ Yixing.  _

 

“Hi baby,” Baekhyun answered in his usual flirty voice, “I’m about to take a ba—“ 

 

“I’m at your door, come open it.” Yixing said coldly and hung up. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t recall doing anything wrong or anything that could upset Yixing, he put on his bathrobe and went to open the door. He kept thinking about the last time they were together and nothing seemed to come up. 

 

He opened the door and two handsome men stood on the other side of the threshold. Yixing and Jongin, his two sugar daddies. Two people that weren’t supposed to know about each other’s existence,  _ever._

 

“Um.” Baekhyun said softly. 

 

“Care to explain?” Jongin looked amused, using his usual sultry voice, “Baekie, you’ve been bad.” He smirked. 

 

Yixing didn’t look amused at all. He stared darkly from Jongin to Baekhyun, “So?” He asked. 

 

Baekhyun was in over his head, he knew that when he thought two sugar daddies was a good idea. Specially when he signed an exclusive contract with them,  _no dating, no other sexual partners for 6 months, allowance is $5,000 a week, when contract expires there is a chance for renewal otherwise you will be paid $50,000. If the rules are broken, contract is terminated. No money._

 

“Lighten up Yixing! How can you be mad at our Baekie? Look at him.” Jongin patted Yixing’s back before walking in and kissing Baekhyun softly. 

 

Thinking about it now, it’s funny how they both had the same rules.

 

“Ah— ah.” Baekhyun moaned around Jongin’s dick as Yixing thrusted into him from behind. Yixing was angry, Baekhyun could feel it from his roughness, he loved it. Yixing spanked him until his cheeks reddened, massaging them afterwards. Tears swelled in the corner of his eyes as he deep throated Jongin and felt Yixing’s spanks, “That’s good baby, you’re good.” Jongin murmured and began fucking his mouth. 

 

Baekhyun felt dirty in all the best ways, being used by them is something he’d thought about many times before. Feeling full from both their dicks inside of his inviting holes, he couldn’t help but moan louder from the pleasure. 

 

Jongin pulled out of his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin, Yixing thrusted harder into him pushing him against Jongin’s stomach, Baekhyun held tightly onto Jongin’s hips, face close to his still hard member, moaning close to it, Jongin looking down at him as he got fucked by his best friend. 

 

Yixing pulled out and laid on the bed, pulling Baekhyun on top of him, kissing his swollen lips. Baekhyun slid down Yixing’s dick, a small moan escaping his lips, he liked this feeling, feeling full of Yixing. 

 

Yixing laid back as Baekhyun began to ride his dick slowly, moving his hips and bouncing lightly. Jongin began to kiss Baekhyun’s neck, biting it lightly, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, “Bend forward.” He whispered against his ear, Baekhyun immediately did what he was told. 

 

Bending forward with Yixing still inside of him he kissed Yixing’s chest, “Beautiful.” He heard Yixing say. 

 

Jongin slowly slid in, pushing his dick inside Baekhyun’s already full pink hole, he could hear Yixing whispering reassuring words and when Jongin bottomed out, Baekhyun gasped loudly. 

 

Baekhyun would imagine what it would feel like to have both of them inside him, like this. But two dicks deep inside of him, felt so much better than he thought it would, he moaned loudly as they both fucked him, their grunts turning him on even more, the smell of their hot bodies making it harder for him to not come all over Yixing’s chest. 

 

“Cum inside, cum— ah!” Baekhyun moaned and gripped Yixing’s arms tightly. He felt both their dicks twitch when he clenched around them and soon after he felt both of them cum deep inside of him, making him release all over his stomach and Yixing’s. 

 

Baekhyun slouched forward, tired. Jongin pulled out first and went to grab a towel to clean him up. “You did so well baby,” Yixing kissed him, the kindness in his eyes visible again. 

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Jongin asked as he cleaned him up and kissed his forehead. 

 

Baekhyun nodded lazily, “I’m tired.” He said softly. Both men laughed. 

 

Baekhyun found himself in between his two daddies soon after that, sleeping soundly, already dreaming about getting fucked in the shower by them. 


End file.
